User talk:Creekee11
You may have the protection, but one ban equals: From Uselessguy Hello Creekee11, I see you added many strategies on Trivia. This is the last time: Trivia tells us about it, its history, and its unusual point, not strategy. I hope in the future, you will not put your strategies on Trivia for now. Don't let admins and me waste our time because of your edits. Thank you. Uselessguy (talk) 04:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you're not banned. We're just preteneding to ban other people. No matter how strong your protection is, someone will still find a reason for "banning".- Xenons (talk) 11:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Xenons ---- Happy Birthday! - Xenons (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Xenons RE: Yes, my avatar is a Rare Boss in Patapon 3. That's all I can say. Sincerely, Rasengan553. Re:Pirate Seas Level approval Respond Um, IDK why you said thank to me... about liking which plants can be considered as personal hobby after all. And being friendly or not, I seriously don't know... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Let me state this clear. Firstly, I don't ignore your message -- which can be considered as "words". Secondly, having a worse day or not, if you don't say, I don't know as we're both strange to each other. Thirdly, your second message confused me. Lastly, I don't know the game you talked about. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:24, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to learn some good tips! Only if the tips don't involve hacking, though. VGKing1 (talk) 18:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Warning Dont spam on chat ok. If you keep doing that, you will get banned. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 02:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) My answer Ok but I did'nt spam! The Zombies are coming is a signature. You can change your sig by clicking your username (1 time only) and go to My preferences. You can change sig if you want. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 12:39, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello Creekee11, Nice to meet you! I'm RetroNash (as you can tell). I just would like to be friends with you. :) Of course dude! :) RetroNash (talk) 06:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I saw your profile and I was like " Blue laser-shooting snapdragon + Chester chomper = Great bond. :) RetroNash (talk) 06:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) seriously? I only have it on XBOX 360 i only played it on origin during Game Time The Zombie Expertise (talk) 06:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry for not responding for Garden Ops! I was doing something else and forgot about computer turned on! Sorry! TheHandsomePlant (talk) 09:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not active Sorry, i was unable to use my primary computer this weekend, so i wasn't able to play PvZ: GW. If you want, we can play now! TheHandsomePlant (talk) 15:53, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Creekee11, Can you give me the link me to the background image of the Wiki? Thank you. Mihawk Moha Contributions Profile Pic. Re:Thanks